club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Matthews
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 6 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Lower Order | bowling = Right Arm Medium | role = Bowler | family = James Matthews (Brother) | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2005-present | clubnumber1 = 27 | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 8 July | debutyear1 = 2005 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Flyford Flavel C.C | lastdate1 = 13 September | lastyear1 = 2015 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Litton | columns = 4 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 105 | runs1 = 141 | bat avg1 = 3.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 21* | deliveries1 = 2,880 | wickets1 = 106 | bowl avg1 = 28.59 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 4/14 | catches/stumpings1 = 14/- | column2 = 2013 | matches2 = 14 | runs2 = 10 | bat avg2 = 1.43 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 5 | deliveries2 = 366 | wickets2 = 10 | bowl avg2 = 43.40 | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = 2/20 | catches/stumpings2 = 2/- | column3 = 2014 | matches3 = 15 | runs3 = 32 | bat avg3 = 4.00 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 7 | deliveries3 = 390 | wickets3 = 12 | bowl avg3 = 40.08 | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = 2/26 | catches/stumpings3 = 3/0 | column4 = 2015 | matches4 = 17 | runs4 = 33 | bat avg4 = 3.30 | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score4 = 7 | deliveries4 = 575 | wickets4 = 25 | bowl avg4 = 22.44 | fivefor4 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = 4/16 | catches/stumpings4 = 0/0 | bowled = 30 | %1 = 42.25% | caught = 11 | %2 = 15.49% | lbw = 1 | %3 = 1.41 | ro = 3 | %4 = 4.23% | hw = | %5 = | stu = | %6 = | no = 26 | %7 = 36.62% | bowled1 = 49 | %8 = 47.12% | caught1 = 38 | %9 = 36.54% | lbw1 = 7 | %10 = 6.73% | stu1 = 10 | %11 = 9.62% | date = 28 November | year = 2015 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/841183?rule_type_id=179 ACC stats }} Andrew Robert Matthews is a senior member of Axbridge cricket club. He is the younger brother of James Matthews. He is the 2014/15 Vice Chairman for the club and Vice Captain for the Wednesday side. Matthews started his cricketing career in the junior ranks of Cheddar C.C including winning 2000 N.Somerset U-15 Championship whilst at the club. Matthews retired from cricket following at the end of the 2000 season after losing interest in the sport and to focus on his flourishing amateur cycling career. He was loured back to the sport following England's 2005 Ashes success and made his Axbridge debut against Flyford Flavel C.C. As well as playing for Axbridge, Matthews has played league cricket for both Wedmore C.C and Portishead to some acclaim. After 9 seasons at the club the diminutive spinner is joint 4th on the all time wicket takers for the club and has finished top 3 leading wicket takers for the team over the past three seasons. However there is much speculation over Matthews' future at the club with both Cheddar C.C and Bishop Lydeard CC rumored to be looking for his signature for the 2015 league season. Former Clubs & Years *Cheddar C.C 1992-2000 *Axbridge C.C 2005-Present *Wedmore C.C 2005-2006 *Portishead C.C 2013 Stats Batting Overall= |-| Bowling Overall= |-| External links *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge 2013 tourist Category:Axbridge 2014 tourist Category:Axbridge 2015 tourist Category:Axbridge 2016 tourist Category:Axbridge 2017 tourist Category:Axbridge 2018 tourist Category:Axbridge C.C Player